stay with me
by jennifer1213
Summary: Sam and jack go on a mission with the rest of sg1 and something bad happens
1. Chapter 1

Jack walked to Sam's lab to talk to her, but he found her asleep at her desk. He knew she worked too hard, but to finding her a sleep in her lab with a doohickey beside her? This made him want to take her to her room so she wouldn't be so sore when she wake up. But instead he just stood there and watched her sleep. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a noise from Sam starting to wake up. He didn't want to get caught watching her sleep, so he turned around as fast as he could and ran down the hall.

Sam was slowly waking up when she got the feeling of someone watching her. Lifting up her head, she was surprised to see Jack retreating down the hall. Later, she walked in to the mess hall and saw Jack again. She really wanted to ask him about what happened this morning in her lab, was he running away for from her? Jack saw Sam in the mess all door and turned around and walked away quickly enough to miss the hurt expression on her face. He hated himself for making her think she had done something wrong to deserve this. But he couldn't talk to her right now, because he also hated himself for watching her sleep. He only wished they had never to agreed to leave it in the room on that day. He wanted to get to know Sam better but they came up with nothing but to leave what could be the beginning of a relationship in the damn room. So Jack was in a hurry to get away form Sam, as he ran into Daniel in the hall. He didn't want to talk to either, most of all because Daniel world know that something was up with him. But running away wasn't the right solution to hide away. What's wrong?

"Nothhing is wrong I just want to be alone right now danny boy" Jack tried.

" but Jack we always eat together when we're about the leave on a mission…" daniel argued.

"Not now." Jack said, keeping his pace.

Daniel simply stood there with his mouth open and watched the colonel walk away.

Dainel came into the mess to find Sam and Teal'c sitting at their usual table eating their breakfast, Sam digging into her blue jell-o.

What's up with Jack? Daniel asked them.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Sam said. "I saw him run from my lab this morning and when I walk in here I tried to get to him but when he saw me he just turned around and walked away. Maybe I did something wrong, I don't know." Sam said, confusion showing on her face.

Jack made it to his office and shut the door, hoping no one would bother him so he could try to clear his head, which I had to do before leaving for this mission.

But trying to not think of something just made him think of it, and when he went all over the same thoughts once more. How many time's had they saved the world? Sam and he should be together… somehow…

No, not somehow, but just in the way they wanted, they deserved it… Then he started day dreaming of them kissing and it was just getting to the part, when he heard this name being call. Sam was standing in the door way, looking at him with a non too pleased face.

He really didn't know what to say to her but he guessed it was now or never and there was noting he could do to put it off.

"sir did I do something to you?" Sam asked looking at him confused. "when I was heading to the mess I saw you and you turned around and left as if… hell I don't know, Sam sighed rubbing her forehead. "In my lab this morning, when I looked up I saw you leaving. You walked away from me, twice now, what did I do to you run?" Sam finished pointing a look at Jack that begged an explanation. "Sam I can't do this anymore, I can't sit here and not do anything about the feelings I still have for you," Jack stood up looking at Sam. "Leaving it closed up is slowly killing me Sam. It's only getting worse."

"But Jack don't you think for one moment that it's not killing me too. You know why I broke up with pete. We can't do anything because we are still here and you are still my commanding officer." Sam said, her cheeks going red and her eyes starting to water. She was going to burst and Jack knew this wasn't good. "Sam , I was asked to take over home world security and I think I am going to take it." Jack replied looking at his hands then back to Sam.

Sam stood there staring at him when he looked up into her eyes." Sam I think it would be better for the both of us if I go. I can't sit here and say I don't have feelings for you when I do and I can't do anything about them. At least, if I leave, the situation will be less risky." Jack added.

Sam couldn't do noting else but just stand and listen to Jack. All she wanted to do was just run over to him and pull him into her arms and hug him and - well probably kiss him if he'd let her so far. But she simply could not. So she shook her head to get rid of that thought, and she heard Jack call her name again. "What Sir?" Sam finally managed to ask. "we need to start getting ready for the mission. I'll see you down by the gate." Jack sighed as he walked out of his office and past Sam's still form.

Jack was the last one to come through the grey metal blast door, ready to go as Teal'c was walking through the gate. So he was the last one to come through the gate, quite carefree until stepping on the other side. During the first few seconds he didn't understand what was going on. Only when he heard Daniel yell at him to get down, when he heard someone scream in pain and he looked around, when he saw Sam laying on the ground clutching her side, then his mind started to race.

Jack made this way over to Sam swiftly as he attempted to get her out. He could clearly see the look in her eyes that screamed for him to leave her and go to safety. "stop, just stop carter, I'm not leaving you behind." Jack tried to make himself clear, looking into her eyes, a few seconds before son intense, now loosing focus.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go to the gate and dial home and tell them that Sam has been hurt." Jack yelled at Teal'c . As Jack ran towards the gate he looked down to see Sam out cold. He hoped to himself that she would be okay. As they made their way down the ramp Janet waited for Jack to lay Sam down on the bed so that they could take her and see what they needed to do. All of the guys were walking back and forth waiting for news about Sam. As Jack was about to sit down, Janet come out of the operating room. He looked up and could tell that it wasn't good news. They were going to get.

"How bad is she doc?" Jack asked.

"Not looking good Colonel. We lost her two times on the operating table but we managed to stabilize her. She is not out of the woods just yet." Replied Janet.

"Can we see her doc?"

"Not just yet Colonel. We need to make sure she going to be okay before anyone can see her, maybe latter you can."

As the other guys were leaving Jack got up to walk away. Just as he was reaching the door he turned around and asked, "Really how bad is she doc?"

Without looking at the colonel, Janet just shook her head and said, "She is really bad sir. I don't know if she will make it. Sir, go get showered and maybe after you get cleaned up I might let you go see her okay?"

As Jack was taking his shower all he could think about was Sam and how he couldn't live without her by his side He hoped that she was doing okay. As he was walking back to the infirmary, Daniel and Teal'c were there waiting outside hoping that they could go see Sam. Janet came out and looked at the Colonel and said, "She not doing very well. I want her doing better before I let anyone she see her. So boys go get some rest and maybe in the morning I will let you see her." Daniel and Teal'c left and Jack stayed behind hoping that maybe she would let him go see her.

" Doc, can I see her? I know I won't rest if I don't see her and make sure she is doing okay."

"Colonel, she is not doing well. Can I see her Janet? I need to see her."

"Okay, Colonel, just for a minute and that's all okay?" Jack walked in the infirmary and scanned the room searching for Sam.

When he found her he got sick to his stomach. All he could do was look at her and see all the tubes all over her. She looked so small. All Jack wanted to do was to go and kill the guy that did this to Sam. Jack was deep in thought when Janet came up to him and scared him when she stared to talk him.

"Janet how bad is she?"

"She's really bad sir. To be honest, sir, I will be surprised if she makes it sir." All Jack wanted to do was cry and fall to his knees. To know that the woman he loves could die and never know that he loved her was too much. He would never be given a chance to show her the love he felt for her.

"Doc can I sit with her please?" That was all Jack could get out before all his emotions showed.

"Sir I don't think that it is the best thing right now. We need to make sure she will make it through the night. Maybe tomorrow okay?"

Jack was walking out of the infirmary when his emotions hit him full force. Tears were coming down. As he pulled his hand up to wipe the tears away he realized that he hadn't cried in a long time.

The last time he cried was when Charlie died. As Jack was walking to his room all he wanted was to be alone, but Daniel found him and wanted to talk. He didn't want to be alone.

"I am so worried about Sam I hope she will make it, Jack." Daniel said quietly. All Jack could say was "me to Danny me too" and walked in to his room, shut the door, and locked it before Daniel could walk in. Jack sat on his bed and cried and cried. The one woman he loved was in the infirmary fighting for her life. All he wanted to do was run up to the infirmary and sit there. He would hold her hand and never let go.

As Jack was waking up, he realized that he didn't know when he fell asleep. All Jack knew was that all he wanted to do was go see Sam. He walked up to the infirmary but when he got there he could hear Janet yelling, "Tell them I need this and this! Come on Sam you better say with me! You can't leave everyone that loves you. Come, Sam stay with me." All Jack wanted to do was go in there and see what he could do to help.

But the next thing he heard was Janet saying, "Thank God got her back! Lets keep a good eye on her for the next hour or two."

As Janet was leaving Jack walked in and desperately asked "Can I stay with her?"

All Janet could do was say was, "Not now Jack we just about lost her."

" Janet please just let me sit with her."


	3. Chapter 3

" Colonel I don't think that would be a good idea especially just what happened to her". come on Janet I can't just go home and think that everything is going to be okay. Sir if I let you stay, please Janet I need to be with her this is all my fault. Please let me stay. Sir how can this be your fault you didn't do anything. That it Janet I didn't do anything I should be the one in there not her. Sir don't talk like that. Then how do you what me to talk Janet. that she is going to be okay and noting happen in the first place. When something did happen and I can't change it that all. So please Janet let me stay with her. Sir I don't know if I should let you stay. Come on Janet I need to be with her. Okay sir maybe for a few hours how about that. I was hoping tell she woke up but I guess a few hours is okay. Thank you Janet I really need this. " Jack sat in the chair that was next to Sam's bed and so wanted to hold her hand but was afraid that someone would see him. Sam if you can hear me I'm so sorry. "Sam if you can hear me please wake up

We need you I need you". please Sam wake up. please Sam wake up. As Jack was saying these thing to Sam. he took her hand. Not realizing what he did

As he got done staying please wake up he felt something but didn't realize it. Then he felt it again then he look down to see that she was squeezing his hand. Sam can you hear me if you can squeeze my hand. When she didn't squeeze his hand he was losing hope that maybe she would never wake up. But then he felt it again someone squeezing his hand and he look down to see that she was squeezing his hand. Sam can you hear me please say you can hear me squeeze my hand again Sam. Sam lighty Squeezed back, her hand wrapped around his. The grogginess of the drugs that cloouded her mind slowly wore off and bought her back into the living.

"Sam?" Jack said softly looking at his hand before his other reached up to caress her cheeck, a smal reminder that she wast alone.

Her lips trembled as a tremor shook her body, the nerves in her body slowly but surely firing. Her Eyes fluttered as she dared to open them revealing them to the harsh light that stuck to the cealing above her head.

A hushed whisper left her lips. Her mouth dry and unable to form any saliva she pressed on trying to form a word; any word.

"Wa-ater..." Sam wheezed her finger pointing for the straw on her bedside. Jack did what he was asked and got the water for Sam to drink. As Jack was get Sam her drink Janet come over and was going to tell the Colonel that it was time to leave but then she saw Sam blinking. So she started asking Sam questions. " Sam does anything hurt". all Sam could do was nod.


End file.
